Drunken Night
by Hieisdrkangel
Summary: The Three Lights invite our four favorite inners to a party! Usagi is drunk and Seiya must take care of her... What surprises will a drunken blond show?


I'm here with a brand new story! It's a one-shot, yay for fluffness! I hope you enjoy!

Pairing: SeiyaxUsagi

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all characters do not belong to me (I wish I could own them), they belong to the brilliant Naoko Takeuchi.

Notes: Well... get ready for a drunken Usagi!

* * *

**Drunken Night**

"Kyaaaaa!! We get to go to a party!!" The excited blond said while waving her arms rapidly.

The rest of her friends watched with a sweat drop on their heads, well, this all began not too long ago...

****

_It actually happened about three hours ago when the girls bumped into the three charming gentlemen in Crown. The short one with silver hair came up to them with a sigh, as much as he didn't want to he was blackmailed by the arrogant raven haired idol that if he didn't give the girls a personal invitation to the party... He was going to spill out important secrets, one in particular as to keeping a picture of a certain blond blue eyed girl in a bikini... Curse that Seiya blackmailing a vulnerable Yaten. The silver haired grumbled and handed each girl a piece of paper, instinctively the hyper blond read the paper as her eyes widened with a bright sparkle._

_"P-Party!? Yaten-kun, these are invitation to a party!!" The bubbly soldier of love began as she over to him and rubs her cheek against his. Her eyes fluttering and pecked his cheek with her soft lips._

_Yaten blushed madly as he hurried away from her, gasping for breathe as the redness on his cheeks remained but that's only because he kept imagining her in that cute bikini outfit. Not only that but he never expected the blond to gratify him like this, it made his heart beat rapidly. The girls giggled as they exchanged words, they were really excited to go to this party but they also wanted to know what the occassion was. Seiya approached to the other blond girl, the one with odango hair and with those beautiful blue eyes that shine like an expensive jewel. He's always liked her and never tried to ask her out for fear of rejection._

_"So, what do you think, Odango?" He grins with a wink at her. "This party is a celebration to our number one hit song" He explained and took pleasure watching the smile forming on Usagi's beautiful lips._

_"Please be sure to arrive before 7:30 p.m, the directions on how to get to the Three Light's Palace is on the invitation" Taiki spoke calmly, looking over at the girls with a nod. He also stopped at the sight of the shy blue haired genius._

_"If you like..." His calm voice reached to her ears as she looked up to listen. "We can pick you up..."_

_"Kyaaaa! Yeah, yeah that sounds awesome!" Minako bursted with life, she's always been the hyper one of the group but not even her friends have seen her so happy. The blond was excited and bubbly, the Minako everyone knows and loves, if her bright light ever faded she would never be the same._

_****_

"It was really unexpected for them to invite us, maybe I'll have a chance with one of them!" Rei's eyes sparkled with delight as she clasped her hands together with a sigh and soft pink blush on her cheeks.

"I wouldn't mind Taiki-san... He's so wonderful..." Makoto had starry eyes and imagine a perfect date with the tall brunette, Ami was not amused. However, she changed her mind as the tall girl hugged herself, her cheeks colored in a rosy red. "Though... I'd love to be with Seiya-san..."

The juice was spat out of her mouth and coughed a bit when she heard her tall friend. Did she hear correctly? The odango haired girl wiped her mouth and apologized for reacting like that, she never thought Makoto would have an interest in... Seiya... Usagi wiped the floor clean and hurried to the kitchen, her eyes were on the verge of tears but couldn't understand why. _I don't like him and Mako-chan wants to be with him..._ Usagi couldn't help but feel her heart beat in a strange way. It almost began to hurt so badly but she didn't understand, could it be that Usago also like Seiya more than just a friend?

The door bell ran and Rei went over to open, she squealed when she stared at the gorgeous sight of the three boys in their formal tuxedos. They were splendidly handsome for this evening, they literally shone so brightly they almost blinded the senshi of fire. They truly illuminated the house, they sat down on the couch while they wait for the rest of the girls to come down. A couple of minutes later all the inner senshi came forward, both Taiki and Yaten held their breath while Seiya was waiting for a particular girl to show up; he can't help but enjoy the reactions of his bandmates though. Minako looked like a true elegant actress, rather than having the traditional red bow on her head with the rest of her hair loose... Minako's hair was tied all the way at the top of her head with a few curls hanging down, wearing a light orange dress with white florar pattern at the bottom; the dress was long enough to reach to her knees exposing her smooth and slender legs.

Ami wore a casual blue silk dress, it was shiny and goes well with her eyes making them sparkle. With a soft sash loosely around her shoulders and a nice pair of earrings to go along. Taiki never expressed a bright blush like he's doing now, he never thought the lovely Mizuno Ami would dress as beautiful as he's always imagined. Makoto and Rei appeared as well and as much as they wanted to impress Seiya he wouldn't look at them; his eyes were looking for someone, someon that always drove his mind like crazy that someone who appeared wearing a pink dress and some decorative ribbons tied around her signature buns which are at the top of her head. As plain as she looked to Seiya, she was the most beautiful creature alive. They escoreted them out of the house and on to the limo.

"There's a lot of people here!" Usagi grabbed on to Rei so that she wouldn't get lost.

"Well of course, this is the place where the party is!" Her raven haired friend told her.

They were surrounded by loud music as everyone danced along the rhythm, luckily there were a couple of places to sit down and avoid the dance floor. Usagi couldn't help but become dizzy from the flashing lights of every color. Rubbing her eyes and shaking her head to avoid those dazzling lights, already Makoto and Rei were on the dance floor and dancing away to the music. The tall girl made an impression as she was a great dancer, Minako heads there to also show off her ability. Yaten watched and swore that his jaw dropped when he watched the blond shine like no other. Ami was too shy to go there bu nobody like the charming Taiki to invite her out and dance at their own pace.

Usagi wasn't a good dancer so she decided to drink some juice to power herself and try to make some of it. After a while, the crowd stopped to watch a girl acting really strange at the center of the dance floor. Seiya came out of the bathroom after making sure that he looked good to impress the odango haired girl, Yaten came over with a rather worried look.

"Seiya! Come quick, something's up!"

"What is it?! Is Odango alright?"

"Well... About her..." Yaten dragged the raven haired idol to the center of the dance floor.

What he witnessed was something unimaginable, Usagi was dancing strangely with a cup of what appears to be some Martini and judging by the way she was acting and that she was twirling around like crazy it was safe to say that... Usagi is drunk. Seiya never thought that this day would come, however he did get the warning from her friends before arriving. To deal with a drunk person is something he's never experienced before, he heads over to the twirling girl and stopped her. The drunken girl put up a good fight by yelling and punching him rapidly with her small fists. The rest of the girls came over to check on their friend while Taiki suggests Seiya to take Usagi to the second floor where there's a room she can rest in for the night.

With one swift movement Seiya sweeped her off the floor and carried her away. Upon arriving he closed the door and set her on the bed where she began to giggle like a five year old. Well this was one interesting night, the idol would've left to continue the party but... He didn't want to, he was actually worried about her and decided to stay by her bed side in case she needed anything. The minutes went by as his fingers gently played with her bangs and admired the view... _Beautiful..._ The way she slept so peacefully with those eyes closed showing those long dark lashes, the way her small round face made her look so pure and angelic, and finally the long threads of her golden hair laying on parts of her body and on the bed.

He could just... He could just, the more he stared at her goddess like features the more he began to notice that he was an inch away of kissing her. Wait a minute, he blushed and quickly pulled back feeling the sweat taking over his face as he felt so embarrassed and nervous! _Oh god... I was this close to kissing Odango!_ The mental image of their lips locked together in a sweet kiss made his heart race, the more he daydreamed the less he noticed that a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him towards the culprit. Seiya gasped and looked down to notice Usagi's lips were within an inch away from his.

"O-Odango!?" He was surprised and didn't want to admit that he wanted kiss her that badly.

"Seeeiiyaaaa~" Usagi called out his name sweetly, her eyes were still glazed from her drunken state, her hands played with the long ponytail. "Kiss me" Her voice sounded as though she pleaded him.

"U-umm... O-Odango, you're still drunk- I mean.. uh..." He watched her come closer and closer, her lips puckered up as she closed her eyes. The raven haired idol gently pulled her back, nothing could hide the undeniable red blush on his face.

This was too sudden! Then again, he'd love to ravish her and do many things to her... No, no he'd never go to such lengths. As much as he is a big flirt and very arrogant about his big ego... He'd never take advantage of the golden haired beauty. Seiya was the type to bed every girl in his school but not Usagi, there was something about that girl that made him melt just by the sight of her. He can be decieving, cunning, talk sweet things to other girls but when it came to the odango haired girl... He'd stay still, watching and admiring the lovely view. Now, she's drunk and practically begging him to take her, as much as Seiya wanted he didn't, he just couldn't do that to her. A vague memory chipped in as there was an interesting concept was given to him.

_"You know, they say a drunk person will always tell the truth" Taiki commented as he helped Seiya open the door._

_"Why are you saying that for?" The raven haired idol asked while carrying the drunken girl in his arms and hurried in the room._

_"Well... You never know" The sly Taiki chuckled with a grin as he left a clueless Seiya alone with the drunken Usagi._

_I wonder if he said that on purpose?_ Seiya mentally thought and stared down at the drunken blond, she was cuddling and snuggling against him as she looks up into his dark indigo eyes. Her face flushed and made funny hiccup sounds, her hands gently stroked the long ponytail that she's always loved. She'll never admit it but now in her drunken state the real her was opening up to him. Her playfulness and innocence, Usagi looked into his eyes again and smiled shyly.

"Usagi... loves Seiya..."

_Now she's speaking in third person..._ Seiya looked down at the blond and smiles slightly, his eyes filled with shock when she unconsciously confessed her true feelings towards him. Though, he has to wonder... Does she really mean it? When she was conscious she never really showed that she cared about him or anything like that, now look at her; confessing her love to him while she was drunk. Could it really be true?

"Usagi doesn't love Mamoru because she knows that he wants something who's mature" She pauses as she does a funny little hiccup causing Seiya to laugh a little. "Umm... Usagi wants to say that she's always liked Seiya, he's nice, sweet and..."

"And...?" Seiya's heart was pounding fast, he was starring down at her buns and gulped. Sweat began to form from the top of his head as it rolled down to his cheek.

As for Usagi, she looked up and giggled as she played with the ends of her pig tails. The idol sighed, how pointless... He really thought she was going to be really serious here but he forgot that she was still drunk, however she did something that surprised him. Furtively, without him noticing she leaned in and kissed him gently on his soft lips, when Seiya turned to tell her something he met with her pucked up lips and blushed madly as the two were stuck in a sweet kiss. _She's drunk! There's no way she'd remember this, even though... Even though... It's just one-sided from my part..._ Seiya took the moment as something special, whether or not Usagi really means it for the idol it meant everything to him. He didn't care if tomorrow she remembers nothing, he'll always remind himself of this special kiss they shared.

Suddenly the blond's arms hurled around his neck, he was taking a back by this sudden action she took. _Now what is she up to?_ Usagi continued to kiss as if she really meant it causing Seiya to feel something strange, now he doesn't know whether she really was drunk or some way some how her true self was showing off. It took a while as the blond finally breaks the kiss, her eyes still glazed indicating that she's still drunk. Perhaps the saying was true: **Drunks really do tell the truth** and Usagi was proving that theory all too well.

"Usagi... Usagi... Usagi wants Seiya!" She almost demanded, her blue eyes glazed over, her cheeks warm with redness and one of her buns was starting to loosen. The drunken blone believed she wasn't making things clear and literally clinged on to him. "NOW! Usagi really, REALLY wants Seiya!!" She nearly begged.

Those pleading eyes, that lookg on her face... Seiya took no time to pin her down against the bed and did what he did best...

The - End?


End file.
